Beginning Of The End
by Kukashi
Summary: The Earth is thearten once again but this time its not the Covonents and MasterChief going to to need some help 1st fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom, Bungie, RockStar, LucaArts, and Blizzard or any of their awesome characters…..yet**

Chapter 1: The Plan

Summary: Earth is threaten once again but this time it's not the Convonents and MasterCheif is going to need the help of the greatest heroes, bounty hunters, gangsters, captains, squad, and general in history.

Year 2554 Space Station Cairo

MasterCheif was finishing resting after training on Earth that day. He was thinking about the things that happened after the fall of the Convonents fleet. Voices of dead comrades rang through his mind. A private came up to him and said "Lord Hood wants your presence in his office ASAP". MasterCheif rushed over to Lord Hood's office and wonder why Lord Hood would want him in his office

"You wanted to see me sir" said MasterCheif. "Chief we have a serious problem on our hands now" said Lord Hood. "Several of our Marathon-class cruisers were attacked by an unknown alien fleet just a few hours ago. "Do you believe that the Convonents are back sir" said MasterCheif. "No Chief we were transmitted a recording of the battle that occurred" said Lord Hood. A giant screen flicked on and it showed the cruisers and then a giant warship ten times the size of the UNSC largest ships. A giant light shined down from the belly of the warship on to one of the cruisers and seconds later the Marathon-Class cruiser explored into a million pieces.

"Sir what do you expect me to do?" said MasterCheif. "10 years ago we developed a machine that let us travel back in time." said Hood. "The project was successful and we mass produced it so we could use it in the future but terrorist's forces destroyed most of the time machines" said Hood. "We recently made a new one so we could use it to recruit the greatest people in history" said Lord Hood. "Sir when am I suppose to be ready for this mission" said MasterChief. "Your mission will begin in 1 hour and Doc will give you time and place the people you will need to recruit and chief good luck" said Hood. "Here we go again" said Cortana.

One hour later, MasterChief was waiting in the medic bay for Doc.Doc came in and told chief that the time machine is in the hangar. They both walked to the hangar and saw a giant pod and looked at it inside. "Okay Chief one of the people we are looking for is in the year 2004, 5 are in negative 200,000 years ago,1 in 1986,1 in 1200 , another in 2205,and the last one in the early 2300s.MasterCheif checks the name of the first person on the list.

"General Obi Wan Kenobi" said MasterChief

MasterCheif starts walking in to the time machine and takes a deep breath as the door close as he enters. He then heard a loud humming noises and the machine was rumbling around and around.

"This is going to be one hell of a ride" said Cortana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom, Bungie, RockStar, LucaArts, and Blizzard or any of their awesome characters…..yet**

Chapter 2: The General

Year: -200000 Republic Assault Ship

There was a loud rumbling as the pod was traveling back in time. MasterCheif sat there with a face that showed no emotion of fear. All of a sudden the pod stopped rumbling and the chief was wondering if he was there. The door opened and he saw people with orange and white armor pointing their weapons at his head.

"Who are you and what are you doing on our ship?" said one of the armored men.

"My name is MasterCheif and I'm looking for a general named Obi Wan Kenobi." said MasterCheif.

"All right you may see him but if we see you disrespect him in any way we going to blast you to galactic spacedust" said one of the men.

"What all the commotion here trooper?" said a bearded man wearing a robe.

"Sir, this man was trying to look for you an-

"No need to tell me trooper I will talk to this man myself" said the bearded man.

"Yes Sir"

"So what is your name?"

"My name is Spartan-117 or you could just call me MasterCheif." said the chief

"My name is Obi Wan Kenobi but you could just call me Obi Wan "said Obi Wan

"Obi Wan I was sent 200000 years from this time and I came here to tell you that in our galaxy our kind is going to need the recruit you and others to help us destroy this evil" said MasterCheif.

"Hmmm tell you what if you help me in the battle that we going to have in the next few hours I'll go to the future with you to destroy this evil" said Obi Wan.

"Chief after the battle we could go to a few months back so we could pick up the other four people said Cortana

"Okay I accept your offer but first do you have a weapon?" said MasterCheif.

After training for 1 hour MasterCheif understands how to use the weapons they had and used the last few hours learning how to flay the ARC-170 Starfighter. MasterCheif rested for a few minutes and waited until Obi Wan was finished talking to his friend Commander Cody.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom, Bungie, RockStar, LucaArts, and Blizzard or any of their awesome characters…..yet**

Chapter 3: The Battle

Year: -200000 above Upatua

"You understand what the plan is right MasterCheif" said Obi Wan.

"Yes, all I have to do to lead your men to battle with the enemy forces when you make contact with General Grievous" said MasterCheif.

Obi Wan nodded and left to the hangar for his descent to Upatua. MasterCheif looked out the shield protecting the hangar as Obi Wan left. MasterCheif went to the armory to get a chain gun, pistol, and EMP grenades. He returned to the hangar and noticed that the entire fighters were taking off. He knew that this mean that Obi Wan made contact with General Grievous so he jumped into his fighter and took off a millisecond later.

His descent down to the battlefield was slowed down because of Vulture Droids chasing him. He managed to destroy them and landed on one of the platforms. He took out his chain gun and unleashed the fury of it. He lost count of how many droids he killed after using the last of his EMP grenades. Just when he was about to kill the remaining droids Commander Cody came up to him.

"Sir I found General Kenobi's lightsaber on the floor when I was fighting." Said Cody

"Continue fighting we will find General Kenobi later." said MasterCheif.

Cody nodded and flew away to the other side of the battlefield. Just a second after looking around he was blasted off the platform by a cannon and flew down.MasterCheif was thinking in his head that he going to die but all he felt was pain on his back and looked at what it was. Luckily there was another platform under the top one and he saw Obi Wan hanging on the corner while a four handed cyborg came closer to Obi Wan. MasterCheif took out his blaster and shoot the cyborg exposed middle. The cyborg screamed in pain and burned into ashes. Obi Wan got up from the ledge and thanked MasterCheif.

"Let's return back to the front before we go back more in time." said Obi Wan.

MasterCheif just nodded as Boga came right up to him.

"Tell me were not riding that thing" said a disgusted Cortana.

MasterCheif only chuckled at her response. Their return to the front was a smooth one and didn't encounter any droids. After reaching it they met Cody and he handed Obi Wan's lightsaber back. Obi Wan thanked Cody and searched for some more enemies at the upper levels. When they were almost on the upper level they were blasted off the cliff. MasterCheif lost conscious as he fell to his doom the second time that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom, Bungie, RockStar, LucaArts, and Blizzard or any of their awesome characters…..yet**

Chapter 4: The Escape and the Squad

Year:-200000 location unknown

A blurry figure was approaching me and it held out its hands at me. My vision started to get better and notice that it was Obi Wan.

"You've been out for a couple of hours my friend"

"How did we get here?"

"When the clones abruptly blasted us we fell down to the very bottom of the city. I was conscious at that moment and carried you to one of the caves here."

MasterCheif was thinking about what to do since his pod was still in the republic assault ship and the whole entire planet was patrolled by battalions of clone troopers. When suddenly Obi Wan came up with an idea.

"While you were knocked out I found General Grievous Ship and a sleuth fighter. I think we could use them to board the Republic ship"

"We should board the fighters as soon as possible."

A few hours later the two boarded their fighters and sneaked onto the Republic cruiser. Once they boarded the cruiser they were bombarded by a hail of blaster fire. Obi Wan jumped out from his cockpit and ignited his lightsaber. MasterChief was unarmed so he had to fight the enemy with his hands. More and more clones kept coming into the hangar. All of a sudden the clones stop shooting at them. Then came out from the crowd a very familiar clone with a jetpack.

"Surrender now and your lives will be spared" said Cody

Suddenly al of the ships alarm went off and the turrets started shooting at the clones. MasterCheif and Obi Wan used this chance to kill all the remaining clones so they could get back to their ship. After killing most of the cruiser troopers the two heroes boarded the time machine.

"What ever caused that malfunction we should thank it" said Obi Wan

"That would be me if you didn't know that I'm a very intelligent AI" said Cortana.

MasterCheif chuckled as he imputed the coordinates to retrieve the four other people in this time period. Obi Wan asked MasterCheif who were the people he was going to recruit next. MasterCheif looked at his list of people and said.

Scribbled on the list MasterCheif said out loud the names Boss, Scorch, Fixer, and Sev. The time machine started to rumble and a few seconds later it stopped. MasterCheif and Obi Wan jumped out from the machine and saw that they were on a planet full of leaves and ten story high trees. They stared at awe until MasterCheif sensed something was wrong and jumped out of the way. A small grenade propelled through the sky and hit the floor. But it didn't explode so MasterCheif went to look at it. Ten second later it exploded and MasterCheif lost most of his shield. They were shot at by unknown enemies until Obi Wan ignited his lightsaber and force pull the enemy. Obi Wan and MasterCheif tied them up and examined them closely. All of them looked like they were clones but were much smarter and had more advance armor than them.

"Hey Boss could I have your armor after we die"

"Shut up Scorch"

Obi Wan raised his eyebrow and asked MasterCheif about something.

"Aren't those the names from the list?"

"It is and bet they are Delta Squad"

"Hello was going to die of boredom here if you don't just kill us right now." Said the one in yellow armor

"You wouldn't happen to be Delta Squad are you?"

"Why would you want to know bub." Said the one with a red hand pint on his helmet

Boss just then remembered who the Jedi Knight was and looked at all of his other teammates to shut up.

"Sorry General Kenobi we were just tracking to find some Trandoshins to kill and mistake you for them."

"That alright Commander we have a special mission for you and your team."

Boss raised his eyebrow and wondered what this mission was.

Then green-armored man said "My name is MasterCheif and I from the future. We are being invaded by a highly advanced race. They took out our cruisers like it was nothing so I bet that they have time traveling machines as well. If we don't destroy this threat they could and will destroy our future and your time."

"So will you will you help me or not?"

All of them replied with a yes and boarded the time machine. (The time machine has about ten passenger seats.)

The squad introduced themselves and apologized for mistaking them for a group of slavers expect for Sev who probably didn't say anything at all. MasterCheif inputted the coordinates and the machine started to rumble.

200000 years in the future a dark figure stands at the wall in an abandoned hall. A dark figure comes out from the ground and looks at his partner.

"It is time for us to reconquer Earth and this time they won't have the Night Elves to protect them".


End file.
